Lunatik (Mercenary) (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfBirth = Wy'nkar-7 | Creators = Keith Giffen; Lovern Kindzierski | First = Marvel Comics Presents #172 | Death = Drax the Destroyer #4 | HistoryText = Lunatik was a 600 million year old constantly mutating organism from the planet Wy'nkar, with little morals and a taste for mayhem. Origin Lunatik had consumed all life on his own planet before escaping on a space ship sent there by the Interstellar Church of Perpetual Annoyance. He became a mercenary partnered with Skreet, who was the acting Space Pope. Lunatik turned Skreet over to the authorities after she demanded half the money for various jobs the two performed together, but Lunatik himself was also captured and was placed under arrest. Crash landing and alliance As Lunatik was being transported to the Kyln for trial and imprisonment, the ship suffered a breakdown and crashed on Earth somewhere in the Alaskan wilderness. The crash appears to have caused a heavy amount of injury, as Lunatik mutated into a newer form with different hair and eyes, and was smaller and much weaker. Lunatik formed an alliance with other survivors of the crash, Paibok and the Blood Brothers. The quartet rounded up people from the local town to help salvage the crashed ship, but Lunatik takes a bit too much pleasure in killing any of them that get out of line. Drax the Destroyer When the Blood Brothers decided to brawl against another survivor, Drax the Destroyer, Lunatik helped Paibok kill Drax to end the conflict, crushing Drax's head. However, Drax did not stay dead for long, and reincarnated in a less powerful but much more cunning and ruthless form. He tracked down the others, killed one of the two Blood Brothers, and decapitated Lunatik. Knowing that Lunatik would eventually heal once his head and body got back together, Drax finished the job by crushing Lunatik's head, telling him to greet Mephisto on the other side. | Powers = Progressive Mutation: Lunatik is a being that has evolved at a slow but steady pace over hundreds of millions of years. His body possessed a type of progressive mutation that steadily increased all of his attributes gradually over periods of time. Lunatik's mutation also granted him an ability to adapt to nearly any type of situation or environment if he is exposed to them on enough occasions or for a suitable length of time. *'Superhuman Strength:' At his peak, Lunatik possessed vast superhuman strength of undefined limits. Ultimately, he was able to lift far in excess of 100 tons. However, after undergoing a severe depletion in his powers for reasons unrevealed, his strength was dramatically decreased. At the time of his death, he was only able to lift around 75 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Lunatik's advanced musculature was much more efficient than that of a human being. As a result, his muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of a human. At his peak, he could exert himself for weeks potentially before fatigue began to impair him. After being depowered, his stamina dwindled to the point where he could push himself at his peak for roughly 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood impaired him. *'Superhuman Durability:' At his peak, Lunatik was extremely resistant to all forms of conventional physical injury. Lunatik could withstand high caliber bullets, falls from thousands of feet, tremendous impact forces, exposure to temperatures ranging from several thousand degrees Fahrenheit to hundreds of degrees below freezing, powerful energy blasts and exposure to the vacuum of space without being injured. He could hold his breath for extensive periods of time, allowing him to remain in outer space unprotected for considerable lengths of time. Due to his progressive mutation, it was possible for him to be injured by some form of weapon or attack but be immune to it at a later time. After his depowerment, Lunatik became much more vulnerable to injury. However, he was still highly resistant to impact forces. He could withstand impacts, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Lunatik possessed a highly advanced healing factor that allowed him to fully recover from virtually any type of physical injury. He could regenerate large amounts of destroyed tissue within a matter of minutes, sometimes seconds. For reasons yet unexplained, he was even capable of surviving decapitation and could heal the damaged tissue done to his head and neck if his head were held in its proper place back on his body. For all intents and purposes, Lunatik was virtually immortal in the sense that his healing factor, as a result of his body's progressive mutation, rendered him immune to the effects of aging and to any known disease. Lunatik was stated by the Skrulls to be a "Cosmic-level menace". | Abilities = Lunatik was a formidable combatant, having had millions of years of experience in numerous forms of hand to hand combat. While he preferred hand to hand fighting, he was also a skilled marksman with a number of advanced firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lunatik underwent a decrease in a number of his superhuman powers sometime between his capture and being killed by Drax. Lunatik's ability to recover from physical injury depended upon his brain being intact since he died after Drax crushed his head. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 100 Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Shooting Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Adaptation Category:Cosmic Level Threats Category:Martial Arts Category:Virtual Immortals